Sly Little Fox
by pampoo
Summary: Naruto's stubbornness is legendary and when Gaara denies her something, she makes sure that she gets it. "Gaara threw the papers flying, suddenly seeing them as something that was in the way of what he wanted. He crawled swiftly over to her, grabbed her by her forearm and swung her around to lie on her back, getting on top of her." GaaraxFemNaru, a series of lemony oneshots
1. Temptation

**Warning: Sexual content.** **Back off, kiddos. **

**Mission: Spread the love for GaaraxFemNaru!  
**

**In this fanfic, FemNaru will be referred to as both Naruto and Naru. The action takes place after the War. Gaara and Naruto are both 18/19 in my vision, but their age doesn't really matter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Koi - love**

**Beta'ed by my friend The Dark Crimson Blood. - heart -  
**

* * *

**xXx**

"Neh, Gaara," Naru was currently sitting on the king-sized bed they shared. She had her legs bent backwards and her arms were supporting her between her legs. Naruto cocked her head sideways innocently as she spoke, "Do you wanna do it?" there was a slight tingle of seduction hidden within it.

"Tsunade said that you needed to recover more. You shouldn't become too overwhelmed, Naruto." Gaara replied huskily, leaning against the headboard of the bed as he looked at some of the documents he was holding.

"We can't risk your wellbeing, Naru" Gaara continued, Naruto sulked and waved her arms in protest. "Eh!? But I'm perfectly fine! Besides, you of all people know how quickly I recover!" She replied, crawling onto him and placing seductive kisses along his firm jaw line.

Seeing as how he was not resisting, she pushed his documents away with a flick of her hand, then she slung her leg over so she'd reach a sitting position on his lap. She slowly traced his topless chest with the slightest and gentlest of touches.

"Come on, Gaara-koi." _Kiss._ "We haven't," _Kiss._ "done it in more than a month because of all the missions I've had to take" _Kiss. Nib. Lick._ "Don't deny me this." _Kiss. Lick. Nib._ "I want you so badly inside of me, Koi." _Suck. Lick. Kiss. Nib._ She slowly rocked against him, feeling his hot, rough skin as well as his fastening heartbeat that was matching her own.

With a seductive smile, she took his hand and placed his palm on her left breast, which successfully encouraged and aroused him. Gaara bit down onto his lip, trying to summon all of his willpower to control himself.

"No, Naruto" He answered with a stern voice that sounded too unsure for his own liking.

He withdrew his hand quickly, only for Naruto to cup and squeeze his crotch, making him swallow a moan. It was definitely not helping him how her nightgown was so… revealing.

Reluctantly, he removed her hand from his nether region and quickly entwined their fingers before pecking her lips.

"I'm sorry, love." Gaara began. "You know I want to make love to you-"

"Then do!" Naruto cut him off; there was a bright ray of hope shining on her features, her eyes were sparkling as well.

"-But your safety and recovery have to come first" He finished. Gaara hated himself for the scowl that made its way on her face, but it was for her own good, she'd just have to understand. Naru leaned in to attempt to kiss his neck, but before she could Gaara placed both his hands on her waist, easily lifting her off of him, and placing her on the bed beside him.

"But-!"

"Hush." He interrupted and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Now go to sleep" He took the neglected documents by his side and put his concentration back on them.

"You can't just leave me like that when I need you so badly!" She pouted angrily; her cheeks were puffed cutely and were colored pink. "I'm healed!" She ripped off the patch on her cheek and threw it somewhere on the floor behind her. "See?" She touched her cheek, averting her head so that Gaara could take a close look. "No cut, no scar, no nothing."

"Good night, Naruto." Gaara replied, not even looking up from his documents. She silently murmured something about egoistic sandmen under her breath and turned around to crawl into her spot, defeated. Well, maybe not completely defeated…

Unbeknownst to Gaara, a sly smile spread on his fiancée's features. The battle was not over yet. She spun around. "Good night, Gaara-koi" Gaara rotated his head so he could meet her lips for a goodnight kiss as she leaned towards him; yet instead he received a simple peck on the cheek.

The kitsune smiled at him and went back to her previous spot; turning her back to Gaara once again, and snuggling in her spot on the bed. She did not care for a blanked, for the heat in the desert was plenty enough to keep her warm throughout the night.

Gaara simply sighed and concentrated back onto his documents. He was somewhat proud of himself - he was able to resist Naru's temptation and he had tamed her stubbornness. Maybe his reasonable nature was finally rubbing off on her.

It is not that he didn't want to take her, no; that was not it. Of course he wanted her; she was the one and only woman he planned on spending his life with. However, she was seriously, if not severely wounded in a battle that occurred just a week ago. He would withhold himself from overwhelming her even if it was torturous to him.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and put all of his concentration on the pieces of paper in his hands; trying to calm and cool himself down from the heat form a few moments ago.

"Mmmm…" At first, Gaara paid no attention to the sound, being too involved in his current work. "Mmmm…Ngh…" This time Gaara became startled; he quickly traced the sound with his eyes; and he immediately came into view of his lover lying out on the bed, writhing, her left hand traveling up and down her torso, while her right hand was on her pan-… Oh wait; she wasn't wearing any panties…

"Mmmm…" There was another, louder moan that escaped her parted lips, her cheeks pink, as she teased her clit. Gaara felt the excitement and arousal from before returning tenfold. Her already hard nipples were transparent from beneath her thin nightgown, as if they were calling for him to play and suck on them. Gaara traced Naru's fingers, as they traveled lower…Oh, no, she wouldn't-

"Aaaah!" She moaned out erotically as she stuck a finger inside of her, soon followed by another one, "Aah…Ngh, aaah," and moved them in and out of her. "Mmmm, Gaara…Gaa-ra…" She moaned out. She clutched the fabric of the pillow tightly as she added yet another finger, fastening her thrusts.

"Ga-Gaa-aaara…" The sight before his eyes mesmerized Gaara. He cupped his crotch, feeling his member burning and throbbing. The fact that she was calling his name only added fuel to the already wild fire. "Ah, aaaaah, Gaaraaaaaa!" She screamed and her eyes rolled back in their orbs, her muscles convulsing and her toes curling. After a few moments passed, she settled down from her climax and withdrew her fingers, regulating her panted and irregular breathing. She pushed down her nightgown, turned to her side and yawned sleepily.

A moment passed in silence.

Then two.

Then three.

_Breathe_, Gaara's mind screamed. He threw the papers flying, suddenly seeing them as something that was in his way of something better. They were trying to prevent him from getting what he wanted, what he needed. He crawled swiftly over to her, grabbed her by her forearm and swung her around to lie on her back, getting on top of her.

"Gaara?" She pretended to ask in a surprised voice. "What are you doing?" He snorted in reply.

"The correct question is, Naruto, is what are _you_ doing?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Oh come on, Naru. Don't tell me you didn't cause this," he pressed his clothed, raging hardness onto her, making her squirm, "on purpose." A smile slowly tugged at the corners of her lips, swiftly turning into a smirk.

"Well, I gotta say I'm kinda disappointed though." She reached down and uncovered his raging member, the cool night air made him hiss when it hit his hot, bare flesh. "It usually doesn't take me so much effort to see my little friend standing." She chuckled and reached down to stroke him, but she did not get a chance as Gaara pinned her hands above her head. . He licked his lips, excited even more at the sight of her juices glistering on her inner thighs.

"Effort?" He traced her slit with his fingers, swirling a finger around her entrance. Her sensitiveness made her squirm and tremble. "It looks to me like you had quite some fun." He said, already lifting his fingers to look at them. Surely, they too, were glistering in the moonlight. Naruto blushed hard enough to turn her whole face a deep shade of red. This easily earned a chuckle from Gaara as he put his fingers in his mouth, easily sucking the digits clean. Then, he took Naru's right hand and sucked on her fingers as well, ignoring her protests and shaded cheeks.

"Sweet as ever." You could easily hear the amusement laced into Gaara's silky and deep voice.

"You're saying that, but you're no different." She pointed to his lower part with her eyes, since her hands were still pinned. "I guess you're having some fun, too." She teased him in a cocky voice and easily freed her hands from his loosened grip. Gaara did not even need to look down at himself to know that he was leaking with pre-cum.

He growled in a low voice that could make your hair stand up. He grabbed her wrists roughly and yet again, pinned her hands above her head and straddled her hips. Not that he was concerned about her trying to escape, no. He could feel her just melting beneath him. He was angry, with himself more than with anyone else, for he realized how easily this girl, no, this woman, the one he loved, could manipulate him.

Nevertheless, above all anger and rational thought, he was incredibly aroused both from withholding for a long time and his lover's ministrations. He took his wild erection and plugged it right inside of her, making her scream and arch her back in pleasure. Gaara stayed still, biting her collarbone, attempting to get a hold of himself and control his undeniable desire.

"I…" Naruto let out in a shaky voice, panting. "I knew I'd make you fuck me somehow." Her "eat shit" smirk just _required _him to make her pay for playing like this with him.

"You sly little fox." Gaara let out between his teeth. He grabbed her hips and slung her legs so they would wrap around his waist.

"Ahh!" She yelped, as he pulled out and then gave another harsh thrust in.

"So you wanted me to fuck you that bad?" He leaned in closer, their noses touching, denying her the kiss she tried to steal from him. "Do you know what you just got yourself into?" _Hard thrust. Lick. Nib._ "You asked for it, I don't care if you go back to hospital after this."

Yet another smirk was just about to form on Naru's face, only to be suddenly erased and replaced with a face of surprise and pure pleasure as Gaara steadied her hips and thrust deep inside of her.

She wanted this? Good. Now, he was about to give her the orgasm, no, _orgasms_ of her lifetime for ever daring to play around with him.

* * *

**xXx**

"Naru, get up already." Gaara called from the bathroom. "You'll be late for your mission."

"You-!" She furrowed her eyebrows in irritancy. Naruto was lying in bed, covered with a blanket that covered everything to the bridge of her nose, hiding her cherry red cheeks. "How the hell am I supposed to go on a mission when I can't even walk on my own two legs?" Naruto yelled her response from underneath the sheets. "You overdid it, you sand-bastard!"

Gaara walked out of the bathroom, putting his shirt on and buttoning his coat. He chuckled, obviously amused as he knelt down next to the bed to caress her head.

"You tried standing?"

"I can't even feel them!" She shouted back at him, annoyed by his calm demeanor.

"Well, I warned you, Naru-koi, remember? You did it to yourself." He replied, trying to kiss her forehead, but she turned her head to the other side before he could.

"Don't be so smart about it."

"Try doing it some other time" Gaara suggested, utterly amused by her pout.

"Forget it!" Her cheeks were red with both anger and embarrassment. "I'm never doing it again! EVER!" She yelled and rolled to her side, hissing from the pain in her lower back as she turned her back to Gaara.

"How long are you gonna be like that?"

"Just go do you job, the village is awaiting you, oh, almighty Kazekage!" Naruto said sarcastically, waving her right hand to match her tone.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked in amusement. Naruto turned around yet again, and yelled back at him.

"Yeah, what was _that_ for?" She uncovered her arms from under the blanket only to point at her legs angrily.

"You left me no choice." He answered in somewhat of a cocky voice. A smirk was printed onto his face as he watched her.

"Great." She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Viva the Kazekage who will disconnect your legs, 'cause he's horny!" That statement only made Gaara chuckle. "And why did you have to tear my nightgown?! It was my favorite."

"It was in the way."

"Pervert."

"You're overreacting, Naru-koi." Gaara said in a soft voice. "You enjoyed it greatly. Why, you came three times."

"Four, actually…and the one from before that…" She trailed off. "B-But that's not the point!" She snapped at him, embarrassed. "You sure are having a lot of fun, Gaara." She addressed the silently laughing Kazekage, as she leaned forward, making the blanket fall. Gaara stared at her for a moment, and then smirked. Naruto grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her torso once again.

"Don't even think about it, you sex maniac!"

"Come on, Naru-koi." He tried kissing her, but ended up pecking her on the cheek, as she crossed her arms and sulked. "You know that you did it to yourself last night." He placed a few soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll say!" He tried kissing her again, but she dodged it easily.

"Stop playing around Naruto." His voice was soft, trailing light kisses on her uncovered skin. "You know it takes a little to drive me crazy." He sat on the bed in front of her, kissing her collarbone.

"Careful your fan girls don't hear." He chuckled, his hot breath tickling her soft, sun-kissed skin.

"You know that it works only with you, Naru-koi." This time, she smiled and encircled his neck, allowing him to kiss her on the lips, tenderly.

"Please don't test that theory." They both laughed and kissed again. He gently pushed her onto the bed, his lips moving against the softness of hers.

"Do you have any idea how precious you are to me, my love?" He looked her in the eyes, playing with her hair.

"I do, but I could use a little reminder."

"Okay, then." He nodded to himself, sounding motivated. "Tonight, I will make love to you nice and slow to prove to you just how much I love you."

"Aw, Gaara," she brushed a few blood-like bangs from his eyes. "You've proven it many times before." She kissed him.

"Doesn't matter; you said you could use a reminder." He encircled her waist and lifted her up so she would be able to sit on the bed.

"Okay. I'll wait for you like a good girl."

"Oh, Naruto." He chuckled. "We both know you're a "good girl" only when there's other people around." Yet again, she turned red like a tomato and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He caressed her back and inhaled her scent.

"Tonight, Naru," he whispered in her ear while holding her gently, his husky voice driving her crazy. "I'll make you shiver and writhe beneath me." He licked and nibbled the shell of her ear. "I'll make you see stars and I'll make you scream my name into the night, as I move inside of you and make you come time and time again." Naruto's breath was hitching as she listened to Gaara's silky voice; she steadied herself by putting an arm on his shoulder. He cupped her jaw and brushed their lips together, giving her the smallest of samples for what was about to come tonight. Looking into her eyes, he saw her dazed and clouded vision, he had her weakened senses, and he chuckled once again, making her snap out of her trance.

"Looks like I can arouse you without even really trying." Before she could protest and pout, he kissed her with a passion, but still he kissed her lovingly as well. "You know you can't resist me, koi."

"Neither can you." She pecked him again, smiling.

"It's simply impossible." He drew her to him, which made her hiss due to the pain she was still feeling. He looked at her, concerned. "I can send a medic over to check on you."

"Great idea, Gaara." She rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna say? "You see, I wanted my fiancé to fuck me, so-"

"-so you fingered yourself right next to him, knowing full well what would happen." He cut her off easily.

"And now I can't walk." She finished. "And don't say it like that! It makes me feel like some closet perv." She murmured. Once again, he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I will be alright." She told him in a loving voice. "Go now, or you will be late." He nodded and took his leave, stopping at the door and turning his head around to look at her.

"Wait for me tonight, Naru-koi." He said in a soft voice with evident anticipation mixed in it.

"I will." She assured him and lay down on the pillow. "Not that I can go anywhere, anyway." She added in a slightly annoyed and irritated voice. Gaara just shook his head in amusement as he exited the room and started down the hallway.

_I will count the hours until I come back to you_, he thought, as he entered the Kazekage office building. _My sly little fox._

* * *

**Reviews feed author's soul.** _  
_

**Edit (01/16/2013): I'm amazed at how many people actually read this story. I seriously consider continuing it. :)**


	2. Breakfast

**You, dear readers, are closet perverts. Yes, you are! The first story got 1,000 hits and no reviews! How come? Anyway, it was enough for me to continue the story. ^^ HELP SPREAD THE LOVE!**

**Warning: Sexual content. Kids, you've been warned.  
**

**Beta'ed by the lovely The Dark Crimson Blood.** ^^

* * *

**Breakfast**

**xXx**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm went off for the second time this morning. Naruto shuffled in bed, once again awoken by the annoying sound. She groaned out in irritancy and wrapped a pillow around the back of her head, trying desperately to muffle the noise. She rolled onto her other side, as if trying to run away from persistent beeping. The bed shook slightly as Gaara rolled to lie on his back, not opening his eyes, but seemingly disturbed by the unpleasant awakening.

The alarm stopped its annoying beeping and Naruto was finally able to drift into an unconscious bliss once again. She was happily running down a valley, heading towards a giant cup of ramen… She impatiently climbed up the ladder that was propped against the cup… She spread her arms wide and was just about to dive in her favorite meal…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Naruto roared in anger, took her pillow and sent it flying towards the alarm clock. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _Even tipped-over as it was, the clock continued performing its morning ritual. The blonde girl cussed under her breath and hoisted herself up using her arms lazily; she kicked off the sheets and, due to her sleepy state, she crawled clumsily towards the source of annoyance.

Gaara had his arm placed comfortably over his stomach; his face was calm, trying to ignore the noise. She hovered over him and extended her arm to turn off the alarm, tapping her fingers on the button and missing it each time.

"You little-" She gripped the object of her irritancy with her hand and sent it flying to the wall. The alarm hit the hard surface and broke apart into multiple pieces. The girl sighed in content at the fading beeping and just hovered there over Gaara, trying to drive away the sleep that was crawling back to her eyelids. Her hair gently brushed over Gaara's face enough to make him raise his hand to scratch his nose and brush off the itchy feeling on his face.

"That's the third so far." He remarked in a husky voice, still not opening his eyes. "I'm not buying a new one." Naruto nodded while yawning, she slung her legs over Gaara to roll out of bed. She sat at the edge and rubbed her eyes, adjusting her vision to the still darkened room. Naruto stretched and got up and onto her legs only for Gaara to grip her wrist tightly.

"Where are you going?" She turned around to look at him sleepily.

"I've got a mission." She answered, clearing her throat to get rid of the hoarse voice that was only there because of the lack of usage. "Sorry I woke you up, love." She leaned in to kiss his forehead, sweetly.

"You woke me up three times."

"I'll give you three kisses then." She kissed his forehead two more times. "There." Naruto announced happily as if she had just completed a mission. She turned to leave once again when Gaara gripped her forearm and pulled her towards him and onto the bed. He rolled over enough to trap her beneath him with ease.

"Three mere kisses are nowhere near enough to make it up to me."

"Huh?" He leaned in closer to her.

"That was an awful awakening, Naruto." He replied, kissing her neck teasingly.

"The fuck-…"she tried pushing him off of her; "What's gotten into you so early in the morning, Gaara?!" She protested, struggling beneath him but not really putting any serious effort in it.

"You." He trailed down her neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt and slid a hand down her thigh.

"Whaa-" She tried pushing him off again, her cheeks bright red. "You can't be serious, Gaara."

"I can assure you, I am very much serious." _Nib._ "I know you want it." _Long lick._

"Who'd want that, you sandbastard?" She swayed her fist at him. "We just did it yesterday!" She threw a pillow at him, rolling over to her stomach.

"Doesn't matter; we can do it again." She hit him with a pillow. She yelped and her cheeks turned even redder when his hand traveled between her legs and he cupped her.

"Stop…it already." She swallowed as he teased her clit gently and massaged her breast. "I'm gonna be late for my mission! I already missed the one from last week because of you!" Gaara just snickered at how he turned out to be the guilty one and ignored her further protests. He nibbled at her neck, pressing his bare chest to her clothed back. He rocked softly and teasingly against her rear, letting her feel his hardness. She bit her lip.

"You owe me three rounds." Gaara said casually.

"Eeh?!"

"For the three times you woke me up." He explained matter-of-factly, a sly smirk forming on his face.

"Honestly!-"He flipped her over and attacked her neck once again. "You're impossible, Gaara! It wasn't my fau-…Aaah!" He inserted a finger inside of her and bumped it in and out slowly, muffling her protests. "It was…the…clock…" Separate words escaped her parted lips. "Gaara…" She trailed away as his one finger was joined by another one.

"What?" He asked in a teasing voice; "Looks to me like you're getting into it."

"Shit." Naruto cussed through gritted teeth, her eyebrows furrowed. Gaara reached to the hem of her shirt and pushed it up to expose her breasts. He swirled his tongue around the hard buds and continued bumping inside of her, marveling at her slickness and tightness.

"G-Gaara…" She let out in a dazed voice, clutching the sheets. "Hurry up." It was a mystery to Naruto when he had managed to take off his pants, but then again, he has done it before. She buried her fingers in his blood-like hair, drawling him closer to her and inhaling his musky scent. He kissed her as he pushed slowly inside of her, making her quiver and tremble with pleasure as he gave a slow thrust. Gaara encircled her shoulders and back, lifting her up to place her in his lap.

"I love you." He whispered in Naru's ear. She caressed his head and wrapped her hands around his neck. Gaara cupped her bottom with both of his hands, lifting her up slowly, and then sliding her back down. They both hissed and let out heavy sighs of pleasure, both clutching the other for dear life. "Koi…" He whispered and nibbled at the shell of her ear, earning shallow moans from her. Naruto bent her knees backwards to meet his thrusts, wanting to feel him deeper inside of her.

"Kiss me." She whispered pleadingly. He slammed his lips on her, thrusting inside of her again, and again, and again, driving them both steadily to their climax. Every touch he gave her made her shiver; every thrust he gave her reached the depths of her soul and made her every nerve dance with pleasure. Once again, they were expressing their love for each other.

**xXx**

Gaara placed the toothbrush and the razor blade back where they belonged – on the shelf inside the bathroom cabinet. He dried his face with his towel and walked back into the bedroom.

"Didn't you say you have a mission?" He addressed the blonde girl who was lying face-flat on the bed.

"Shut up." She groaned at him, annoyed, her face buried in the soft pillow. Gaara walked over towards her.

"Come on." He knelt down. "Get up. I already forgave you the last two rounds." He said with a joking tone that only earned a snore from her. He sat down on the bed besides her, rubbing her back gently. "Seriously, love," his voice was concerned. "Get up."

"I can't;" Came the muffled reply. "'Cause I just laid myself down and now I gotta get up." Naruto whined and clashed her leg onto the bed. "I'm exhausted." She stated. He encircled her waist and lifted her up to sitting position, steadying her swinging body with both of his arms.

"Look at me, Naruto." He brushed away the bangs of golden hair that covered her face. Gaara cupped her cheek and waited for her to slowly open her sleepy eyes. "Do you want to shower?" After a moment of considering it, she nodded. He drew the blonde to his lap and took her in his arms, lifting her off the bed. Her head fell sleepily onto his firm shoulder.

"You've been overworking yourself lately, Naru." He said in a soft voice as he carried her to the bathroom. Once there, he placed his fiancée gently on the counter with her legs hanging in the air. "It doesn't affect you very well." Gaara caressed her cheek with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry about me, tebbayo! My stamina is legendary!" She said in her usual motivated demeanor. "Whoa-!" Being only half-awake, she slung left without realizing it. "Shit." Gaara just sighed while Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. He reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up to free her from it.

"I'll go get you your clothes." He kissed her forehead and steadied her as she leaned back on the wall behind her. The last thing he needed is for Naruto to break her head against the wall.

Naruto just sat there, half-awake and unmoving. You cannot say she was particularly burning with desire to go on that mission and leave Gaara for another month…or two. The thing is, when you are an assassin, you never know what might happen. Being a ninja was cruel. The possibility of losing the ones you love was always present.

Her clouded gaze traveled around the empty bathroom. She could feel the warmth of Gaara's touch on her skin was cooling down. Suddenly, she felt wide-awake and an unpleasant feeling overtook her, the heavy silence was easily driving her crazy. Naruto knew this feeling –and this feeling could only be described as loneliness, she would experience it every time whenever she was away from him.

"Gaara?" She whispered in a shaky voice. Her heart started thumping in her chest, she was wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Gaara!" She leaned forward and searched for him frantically with her panicking eyes. She remembered the last few minutes only vaguely, which concerned her even more. It was rare for a shinobi like Naruto to panic; Gaara being gone was one of those exceptions.

"Gaara!" She almost screamed and was just about to shuffle off the counter when fast steps were heard. Gaara came running into the bathroom and stopped at the door, the fear evident in his eyes.

"Naruto?" he looked her over to see what was wrong, he stumbled over towards the counter. Naruto wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder, overwhelmed with emotions and, frankly, tiredness.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, feeling her about and looking around to find the source of her worry, as well as her tears. "Naruto." He demanded an answer, cupping her face and brushing away her tears.

"I don't know." She shook her head and pressed it to his chest, clutching to him tightly. "I just…" She swallowed away the new tears that stained her face. "I'll miss you so much, Gaara." His heart swelled painfully at her words, but he just sighed, he was somewhat relieved that she was not hurt. He rubbed her back gently and just held his love. He whispered soothing nonsense in her ear, hoping that it would help the girl calm down.

"Do you want me to cancel the mission?" He asked, concluding that it was necessary for her to get some rest. She dried her wet cheeks and looked at him.

"No way." She sounded much more cheerful this time. "I gotta stay in shape, you know." Gaara smiled softly.

"Let's get you ready then; they won't wait for you."

"I'm the leader, Gaara." She replied matter-of-factly. "They can't go anywhere without me."

"I know." He chuckled silently and kissed her nose. "But please don't turn into Kakashi." Naruto laughed softly and ruffled his messy hair.

"I don't have those porn books of his, so they won't take over my life." Then, she leaned and smirked slightly. "But I do have you."

"Hmph?" There was a tingle of amusement in Gaara's demeanor. "Is that so?" They kissed, laughing and enjoying their last moments together before she had to leave.

"You got shampoo into my eyes again, Gaara!" Naruto puffed and spattered her fiancé with froth; cheerful laughter and sounds of kisses rang between the walls.

**xXx**

"Be careful, Naru-koi." Gaara cupped her face and smiled at her softly. "And come back to me."

"I will." She nodded and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Just like I always do."

"And when you do, you will take a nice, long rest." He eyed her strictly yet lovingly. The blonde just chuckled at his attempt to play the part of the rigorous Kazekage with her.

"I will." She nodded and they shared one last lingering kiss.

"Now go. Your team's waiting for you."

**xXx**

Naruto jumped on the railing on the roof of the Kazekage building. This was the set place for the meeting with her team, and surely, they were all there, waiting.

"Morning." She greeted them casually as if she had not been 40 minutes late.

"Naruto-senpai!" Her team of relatively new ANBU members snapped at her. "Where have you been?!"

"You see," she started off in a bored tone, "I got lost in the paths of life…"

"Oh, really" A boy with sleek black hair cut her off and rolled his eyes.

"No, not really." She waved it off. "I just had early morning sex with the Kazekage and couldn't make it on time." She let them know as if it was the most ordinary thing. They all stared at her dumbfounded. She tried holding back her amusement but failed and burst out laughing at their stupid faces. That will teach them not to question their leader.

"Okay." She stood up and put her mask on, suddenly getting serious and throwing all jokes aside. The other three shinobi followed suit. Naruto clenched her fist and threw it in the air. "Let's go kick some ass!"

**xXx**

Gaara walked out on the roof where the ANBU team had just been moments ago. He watched as Naruto and the others darted towards the main gate and could not help the longing he was beginning to feel, but smiled softly, nonetheless.

"You sly little fox." He spoke to himself, knowing that there was no way she could possibly hear him. "If you only knew how much I love you." He shook his head in amusement and uncrossed his arms, turning around to get back to the work that was waiting for him to attend to.

* * *

**You just gotta love them. :)**


	3. To Fall Asleep

**It was a pretty long f-ing wait, I know. -.- It couldn't be helped though, writer's block is an evil experience. **

**Warning: Sexual content. Heavier this time. So if you're against lemons or if you're underage, you should go read something else. **

**To the others, Enjoy. :)**

**Beta'ed by The Dark Crimson Blood. xoxoxo**

* * *

**To Fall Asleep**

**xXx**

"…We transferred the prisoners to the T&I department and handed over any evidence that was collected. Mission accomplished." Three ANBU were standing stoically behind their squad leader as she spoke – a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and shockingly orange shorts which did not really match her current voice that was unemotional and resembled a dark, bottomless void.

"And the report?" Came the Kazekage's equally unemotional voice from behind the desk as he glanced at her orange porcelain mask of a fox, then he averted his gaze to continue staring somewhere in front of him that wasn't exact. The ANBU girl took out a scroll from her pouch and left it on his desk silently, stepping back to her team and awaiting any further orders.

Gaara reached and took the scroll, taking a quick look at it after he had unrolled it.

"Very well," He gestured to one of his guards to take the scroll so it could be taken to the archive. "You've done well. Now go rest. You are dismissed." He stood up and went to the window behind his chair, leaning against the frame. The four ANBU bowed and took their leave, led by the blonde girl.

"Fox." Gaara's stern voice called just when she had her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, intending to open it. "You stay. I need to have a word with you." If someone was to guess what they were going to talk about, he would have found himself sweating, for Gaara's voice did not give away the slightest of suggestion of intention. It was a voice that was a void of emotions; _it was the voice of a tired man._

Fox nodded, and not even turning to look at him, she opened the door and stepped aside to let her team pass. She nodded to them and closed the door after them and there was a clicking noise as the door was locked from the inside.

**xXx**

"Finally!" Outside the door, a boy with sleek black hair took off his porcelain mask, walking down the round hallway with two of his other comrades by his side. He took in a deep breath as he stopped and looked back with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Should we wait for Naruto-senpai?"

"Oh come on, Takeshi." A girl with curly green hair rolled her eyes at his suggestion. "I thought you were smart enough to know what they are gonna do." She gave him a suggestive smile and chuckled. The boy blushed madly.

"S-Sayako! N-No they aren't!" He turned around, crossing his arms in attempt to hide his pink cheeks.

"Believe what you will," was Sayako's uncaring response. "But I'd rather not disturb them. I don't wanna be scarred for life."

**xXx**

Gaara heard a soft thud behind his back. He turned his head around to see the girl disposing of her weapon pouch and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Feels good to be home," her voice came from behind the mask and it was more of a sigh than a statement which gave away just how much she had craved for this moment. She stretched and took in a deep relaxing breath. Watching her, Gaara decided to follow suit and let his Kage robes slide to the floor and pool around him. A feeling of freedom and relaxation encircled his shoulders; it reminded him of the end of a hard day at work, when he would go home to _her._

His heart thumbed in longing and excitement as he went to the girl, not really remembering when he had crossed the distance and, frankly, not thinking about it. He then encircled her waist and pressed his body against the girl's back, inhaling her unforgettable scent, it was like a valley of sunflowers and fresh peaches, the bliss that had temporarily busied him had let him go upon hearing a soft giggle from behind the girl's mask.

A hardly noticeable frown made its way on Gaara's face, but it was quickly erased when he reached and placed his palm on the mask. He was careful as he took it off of her. Once off, it seemed useless and he tossed it to the sofa just beside the closet in his office.

Gaara buried his face in the crook of her neck, embracing her tighter and harder, as if trying to pull her inside of his body in order to keep her safe. He felt his head going light as the concern of her getting hurt was lifted off his shoulders. She came back. She was safe. She was with him.

He could hold her again. Six whole weeks… Six _whole weeks, forty-two days, a thousand __hours__; _she had been away from him. He was tired and he wanted to find much needed rest inside of her, with her.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered, not actually addressing her, but liking how the name played on his tongue. "Naru-hime…" She reached up to caress his hair, making him look at her. And then she averted her face to him, making him meet her shocking blue eyes – the blue spacious skies, the deep oceans; the shiny diamonds that cut right through his very soul.

Gaara could swear his heart skipped a few beats, and, feeling it renewing its steady, but fastened beating, he cupped her chin and locked lips with hers. Naruto exhaled, melting, and turned around in his arms to face him, not daring to detach her lips from his. She slung her arms around his neck, responding to his lazy and genuine kiss.

Hesitantly detaching their lips, Gaara pressed his forehead against hers, throwing the possibility of separating from her in the trash.

Gaara cupped her cheeks and looked at her, examining her closely to see if she got hurt.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked in a concerned voice, his eyes traveling across her body on their own accord to make sure she was not injured. "You don't know how worried I was." He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, before planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I'm alright." She assured him and her eyes shone with sincerity and happiness. "Oh, Gaara, I missed you so damn much!" She exclaimed and encircled his neck. He kissed her cheeks and face frantically, as if trying to assure her that he was going nowhere; that they would stay together now.

"I missed you too." He shot out, as if he had meant to say from the moment she entered the room.

They embraced each other for what felt like an eternity, but when they let go, it felt to both of them as if it had been only a moment.

A grin was permanently stamped on Naruto's face and when she bent her leg backwards to slip off her sandal, doing the same with the left one as well, it provoked suggestive thoughts that she had may or may not have intended. But nonetheless, Gaara followed suit and slipped off of his own sandals, feeling the immediate content that came with the action and let Naruto kick them away to a random corner of the room, just like she had done with her own.

Gaara placed a hand around her waist and leaned in towards her, making her expect a kiss, but instead he startled her when bent over and slipped his arms between her inner tighs, encircling her hips and bottom, and lifting her up.

"Wha-!" She yelped in surprise. Then, she laughed full-heartedly as he steadied her and yelled jokingly for him to be careful not to let her fall. The sound of her laughter, the sound he was longing for, made Gaara's heart warm up and he pressed her closer to his chest and exhaled deeply.

"You've no idea how much I missed you, do you...?" This question was not meant to be answered, so Gaara just cuddled and held her. Naruto smiled genuinely and hugged his head, playing with blood-like locks of hair.

"Gaara?" Gaara looked up at her as he held her and a yelp stuck in his throat as Naruto unexpectedly attacked his lips, burying her fingers even deeper in his messy hair. They inhaled deeply through the nose and Naruto leaned in closer, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Their tongues were in the middle of a heated battle – fighting, colliding with each other, greeting one another after a long time no see. His hand snaked to the back of her head and pressed it forward as he massaged her tongue and kissed her soon-to-be swollen lips.

Gaara's strong grip around her made her feel secure and in place, Gaara mentally thanked each deity, faith or whoever was up there for having her.

His head was spinning as if he was drunk, drunk with passion and affection, and he stumbled backwards; much too clumsy for a ninja to his office chair and swooped in it. They kissed fiercely, expressing what they couldn't find words for. They expressed the longing that has been built up for six weeks, the excitement, the love, oh the love, the wanting…

Naruto trailed wet kisses along his firm jaw line and unbuttoned his high collar red cloak.

"Mmm…Naru" Gaara traced her sides with both hands, once again memorizing her curves, and left loving kisses on her head as she sucked on his throat and nibbled on his neck. "Koi." He made her stop her ministrations and look at him, opening his mouth to say something, when she cut him off,

"You've been lacking sleep lately, haven't you, Gaara?" she said almost accusingly and traced the black shades around his eyes. They have darkened, just when they were starting to fade away. Gaara was silent for a moment, but then he exhaled tiredly and nodded. Naruto felt a thug of sorrow in her chest; she leaned and kissed each of his eyes. Gaara pulled her closer so that she could lay her head on his chest while he held her tightly, keeping her in place.

In that moment, a thought that had crossed Naruto's mind a million times already happened to cross it again – Gaara was hers and she was his; as long as they were together, they would be alright; as long as she was in his arms, nothing else would matter.

"You know that it's hard for me to fall asleep when the spot on the bed beside me is empty and cold." Gaara answered and traced her closed eyes with careful touches from his fingers. There was no doubt she looked tired. "You've exhausted yourself. Again." He whispered and sighed heavily; a solemn expression on his face "I'm sorry I sent you on that mission."

"It's okay." She cuddled closer to him. "Now that I'm here again, I'll take a nice long rest, just as I promised.", and Gaara felt her smiling against his chest.

None of them cared to count the minutes or hours they stayed like that. Gaara played with her hair, swirling it around his fingers, and she listened to his steady heartbeat and counted off the rhythm, predicting when the next beat will be. The only thing they noticed, however, more because of their ninja reflexes and of anything, was that the day was at its end, because the rays of the late afternoon sun were already playing around the room.

"Go home and rest," Gaara finally broke the silence and lifted himself off the back of the chair, as if implying his words. "I'll come back earlier tonight." Naruto stared up at him for a few moments and then lifted her head off his chest. Gaara's hands left her so that she would be able to get off the chair, but instead she placed one knee at each side of his legs, and leaned closer to him. She swirled a strand of his messy but silky hair around a lean finger.

"No." She brushed their lips together innocently, like she had no intention of doing it. "I don't think I can wait any longer." This time, she bit down on his lower lip roughly, but yet gently, the innocence from moments ago disappearing into thin air. "I miss your touch, love."

Naruto sucked on his lower lip and was just about to bite him again, when instead he pressed her head forward and locked lips with her. It was passionate, it was sweet, it was fierce, it was loving, it was lustful and maddening; it was caring. _It was Gaara's kiss_.

The blonde proceeded in unbuttoning his cloak all the way down and traced her fingers along his abdomen, as she pulled up his loose black shirt. His hands traveled up and down her body, feeling, needing, examining, roaming; he set her free from the restrains of her jacket and shirt and tossed them somewhere unbeknownst to him. Judging by the soft thud that was heard, they, or a part of them, landed on a chair?

Naruto rocked softly on his lap, rubbing against him whilst increasing their desire. A soft whimper came out through clenched teeth as he licked and sucked on her neck. Gaara's slender fingers ghosted to the back of her head and he undid her ponytail; a waterfall of sunshine cascaded down her back and he was fast to bury fingers inside of it.

"Gaara…mmm" She rubbed his crotch and pulled down his pants to uncover his hard cock. Naruto encircled it with her fingers, feeling the burning heat that was radiating from the throbbing length and felt a knot tightening at the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, Gaara!" Her moan made him anxious to continue. He encircled her hips, once again and got up and onto his legs, kissing her neck, leaving visible marks, as she clung to him tightly. He placed her on his desk, then reached out with his hand and pushed away all of the unneeded paper onto the floor carelessly, as if it were the most unimportant thing in the world right now.

He pulled down the rest of her clothing – the shockingly orange shorts and underwear – and his hands left her body for a second to take off his own shirt, already feeling his skin burning at a way too high degree to tolerate the offensive piece of cloth. Gaara kissed her lips, he kissed her neck, and he nibbled on her collarbone, renewing the marks she had had before she had departed.

Licking and suckling on her nipples, he made them harden, and freed them from his mouth with a soft "pop". Gaara traveled down her abdomen and navel, leaving wet kisses and the occasional gentle bite that made Naru's breath hitch. He cupped her bottom and swirled his tongue around her belly button, licking and dipping his tongue into it gently, just enough to make that ticklish pleasurable sensation that came with the action drive her crazy. Naruto's body shivered and goose bumps covered her skin, accompanied by soft moans and heavy sighs as if to emphasize and portray the fire burning within her.

Naruto caressed Gaara's head and pulled him in for a kiss, pulling him over her as she lay back onto the desk. Gaara encircled her hips and slung her legs over his shoulders and rocked his hips against her as if to give her a hint of what was coming. He suppressed the urge to smirk when she yelped at the feeling of his throbbing, hard flesh against her pink wetness; however, Gaara found himself becoming way too excited to be able to control himself or continue any further teasing. He wrapped his fingers around his dick, anticipating and hardly controlling himself just to plug it inside of her.

He pushed in slowly, being careful, and encircled her back and shoulders, sucking on her ear lobe and whispering sweet nonsense into her ear as he felt her tight walls clamping around him, squeezing him painfully tight, painfully pleasurable. Gaara gave a probing thrust and Naruto hissed slightly, both from the penetration and because of the hard surface of the desk that was rubbing against her back.

Gaara sensed her discomfort and, lifting her up; he stumbled while walking, with their lips locked, and threw them both onto the soft couch. His lips left her for a moment and Naruto, not being able to go without her drug, drew him in for a fierce kiss, not being able to resist this temptation before her.

Gaara threw her right leg over his shoulder and steadied her hips as he thrust back inside of her; the familiar tightness and hotness engulfing him. He threw his head back, exhaling heavily through gritted teeth and fell onto her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He thrust in and out, bathing in her moans and shattered screams of his name that came from her parted and swollen lips. The usually calm and reasonable Kazekage found it rather hard to control himself at intense moment and thrust deeper and harder.

"AAAH! Gaara~!" A particularly loud scream made Gaara want to hear more, louder and stronger, as he drove them both up to heavens. Naruto steadied her grip around his neck, which had loosened because of her now trembling arms, and thrust back against him, deepening the feeling and increasing the sensation.

Gaara groaned loudly and went faster, a layer of sweat visibly covering them both, making their bodies shine and let out the heavily increasing heat. The room was filled with the sounds of bodies moving passionately against each other, moans, groans, and the sounds of kisses as their tongues fought with one another.

More moans that they were trying to hold back were released and they gave into the moment – pleasure, ecstasy and love.

They wouldn't – shouldn't – _couldn't_ stop, not now, not now when the only thing they could hear were their frantically thumping hearts, breathy moans and whispers; no, not ever, when they were so close, . The fire burning inside of them was at its hottest degree, its highest point, threatening to consume them. They were on their peak, aiming for none other than the heavens above.

Their breaths hitched, not that they could breathe at all, any coherent speech betrayed and left them while leaving them with only separate syllables that left their lips, looking for their mates to form a real word.

However, they needed no words. Gaara could feel and tell just how much she had missed him and just how much she had craved and longed for him by the incredible tightening feeling around his dick.

"Nar….ruto," he groaned, it was already too much to take. Naruto could feel his throbbing dick inside of her, ready to explode any moment now, and felt a wave of pleasure overwhelming her massively. The image of her crying out for him made Gaara thrust in even deeper and harder, just to earn more of the sweet sounds; to finally earn his reward.

Gaara furrowed his brows and bit down his lip to restrain himself from kissing Naruto for he wanted to stare at her face. He was holding himself up on his trembling forearms and was so close that they were breathing each other's breaths, their scents were mixing, and the sight underneath him mesmerized Gaara – an oriole of blonde hair surrounded Naruto, beads of sweat were covering her forehead, her vision was blurred and her gaze was clouded. She let out incoherent words of passion, her every muscle contracted; the wet, slick walls of her pussy clamped on him, squeezing him in an impossible tightness.

For a moment there, Gaara grit his teeth and thought he would lose his blood circulation; that he'd stay in this oh so heavenly tightness forever, and, (not) surprisingly, he didn't find himself minding.

She screamed. It was a loud, lustful, passionate scream of ecstasy that had finally pushed Gaara over the edge, and he groaned loudly. She lost her vision for a second and was seeing white spots only. The blood was thumping in her ears and she was burning inside, it was as if electricity ran throughout her entire body.

Gaara felt himself being near, he was so close. However, he gritted his teeth and gave a few deeper, harder thrusts; prolonging her orgasm, while giving her even more wild sensations.

"Ga-a-raaa! Aaah!"

He thrust in once. He thrust in twice. He thrust in a third time, as deep as he could, and spilled his hot seed inside of her with a loud groan and a hitched voice; her name was called.

His arms betrayed him and, as he exhaled heavily; he fell over her after losing his grip. He wrapped his arms around her and placed soft kisses along her jaw line. Their panting filled the room as they tried to recover their proper breathing. Naruto snuck her arms out and reached for his back, trailing the muscles with her delicate fingers and realizing that she had left claw marks. When, however, she did not know.

"It really does feel good to be home…"

**xXx**

They did not know how long they had just lain there; unmoving, and simply enjoying each other's presence. Gaara was beginning to doze off when he sensed his lover's shallow and even breathing. He gave a small smile to himself before pushing himself up; being careful not to be abrupt and end up waking her up..

Gaara looked around the room to find his cloak. Spotting it by the desk, he went to take it and looked out the window; he noted that it was already twilight; it was time to go home. He slipped his sandals back on and put a shirt on just to avoid walking out bare-chested. Then, he piled up the rest of their clothes and put them in the closet (which finally came in handy) and went back to the coach. He lifted her up to sit on the couch and wrapped the long blood-like cloak around Naruto. She has always said that she loved the cloth on him and now she had the chance to wear it herself, although being asleep and everything.

"Mmm" Naruto let out sleepily when Gaara lifted her off the couch, an arm around her bottom to steady her and the other at the back of her head, her legs swaying loosely by his sides and the cloak covering her naked body.

Heading for the door, Gaara stopped by to look in the mirror hanging in the room. The way he was carrying her made her look like a small child in his arms. However, he knew that she was strong, she was brave. But she was also his little kitsune that would purr contently every time he touched her. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and headed back for the door.

"-re you 'akin' me home?" Came Naruto's sleepy voice and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and place her head to rest on his firm shoulder.

"Yes, Koi." He replied caressing her head and unlocking the door, before exiting his office and locking it again from the outside. Naruto, still with her eyes closed; inhaled his smell from the cloak and smiled.

"You smell really nice, Gaara-koi." She said and snuggled closer and Gaara went down the hallway, feeling her even breaths against his neck.

"I'm done and I'm leaving for today." He informed his secretary and guards. A new feeling of relief spread through him - it was a long hallway and all of the other people in the building were too far away to hear the noise from Naru and his…. reunion…

"Hai, Kazekaga-sama," a young Jonin by the secretary's bureau said, "But what about…" he pointed at the girl in his arms with a concerned look on his face.

"She just needs some rest." Gaara assured himself more than the other man and turned to look at his secretary, "Cancel all my meetings for tomorrow. I'm gonna take the day off and stay at home."

"But, you have very important-"

"Contact me only if the village is on fire or if it's the end of the world. Other than that, do not disturb me." He realized he sounded a bit too harsh for his own liking. He just hated it when people questioned his reasonable judgment. "I'd like to spend some time with my fiancée." He added in a calmer manner this time and turned around to leave. "Have a nice evening."

Gaara steadied the blonde in his arms and carried her back home.

**xXx**

Gaara placed Naruto on the soft bed, right on her favorite spot. The silky crimson sheets underneath her mixed with the color of the cloth on her. Gaara unhooked the first few buttons he had hooked in the first place and took it off of her. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto had clung to him.

"Gaara." She barely kept her eyes open but used what little energy she had left to stare up at him.

"Weren't you supposed to be asleep?" He asked and behind his teasing tone was a hint of concern.

"Nope." She replied; giving him a tired smile. "I was waiting for you to make sure that you were asleep, too." She laid back and spread her arms wide. "Come." She folded and unfolded her fingers, implying what she had just said. "Come on, I'm not waiting for the village burn nor for the end of the world to be together with you, tebbayo," she pouted.

Gaara shook his head in amusement and, frankly, surprise.

"You sly little fox." He took off his shirt and pants, and then crawled over to where she was, reaching for the sheets to cover them both. Gaara placed a head on her chest and encircled her waist.

"I missed the feeling of you." He said. "All of it."

"I'm here now." She kissed the top of his head. "Sleep, my love." And suddenly, Gaara felt immense fatigue flooding him and his eyelashes heaving uncontrollably. How come he hadn't noticed how tired he was?

And then Gaara realized. Cuddling in Naruto's chest, he was the small child at that very moment. He was the one that needed to rest – to put his mind to rest. He could do it now, now that he had her with him once again.

And for the first time since six whole weeks, forty-two days, a thousand hours, Gaara managed to fall asleep. They both did, peacefully at that.

* * *

**Eeeeh...review?** **More to come.**


	4. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. This chapter is shorter and a little less graphic than the others, but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless. :) **

**xoxo, **

**pampoo**

**P.S. Special thanks, once again, to The Dark Crimson Blood for taking the risk and beta'ing this. :)**

**Posted on: 06/08/2013**

**xXx**

**What goes around, comes around**

Yet again, an alarm clock flew to the wall and the sound of it breaking to hundreds of pieces was followed by a certain blonde's heavy sigh in content as the clock's beeping slowly died out. She tossed her hair back down her smooth back before swinging it to the side and propping her arms underneath her soft pillow.

Just beside her, another body shifted in bed and a certain redhead's arm came to wrap around her waist. The warmth of it was relaxing and comforting, but when a minute passed by and Naruto registered no signs of the man trying to get up, she, despite her inner conflict, forced herself to say in a hoarse voice,

"You gotta get up, Gaara."

The girl waited with her eyes closed and fought back the sleep creeping back into her mind. All Gaara did was grunt in irritation and draw her closer to him.

"Get up." She tried again, but this time the response was him burying his face in her hair.

"Come oon, get up, Gaaraaa!" Naruto rocked her bottom against him in hope that the jerking would take him out of his persistent sleep and make him give up in this rather unusual fight. Sick pleasure tingled in the pit of the blonde's stomach – she just hated it whenever Gaara made her get up early in the morning so, more or less, she thought of this moment as her sweet revenge. All that followed, however, was for Gaara to rub her stomach and continue sleeping (not that Naruto really believed him he was asleep) peacefully.

"Stop playing around and go to work already!"

She took his arm and pushed it away from her waist.

His hand found its way back and wrapped around her once again, but this time it drew her closer.

She brushed it off again and pushed Gaara with her body.

He returned his hand.

She pushed it away again.

He snaked the hand in question between her legs.

She yelped.

Slender fingers ghosted over her inner thighs; it was much too unexpected for Naruto when his palm cupped her pussy through her panties.

"Not gonna push my hand away now, huh, Naru-koi?" Gaara asked teasingly and nibbled the shell of her ear. Eyelashes ghosted over her ear as he moved down to kiss the column of her neck and Naruto knew that he had finally deigned to open his eyes. A particularly powerful suck made shaky breaths escape her lips as he licked her neck and rubbed her. Her body pressed against his on its own accord as Gaara pinched her nipples through her nightgown and traced her torso with needing hands. Naruto encircled his head, drawing him closer, and surrendered to the feeling.

The naughty hand found its way inside the offending panties and Gaara swirled two fingers around Naruto's wet entrance. He pressed them down teasingly, but never pushed inside. Soft yelps and groans filled Gaara's hearing and he knew that further on, there would be no protests.

Gaara got up onto his knees and reached to take off her panties. Finally. He bent down and kissed her navel, traveling up to her stomach while leading the trail of kisses up between her breasts, to her throat and, finally, he kissed her lips. Gaara kissed her lips passionately as he slipped her nightgown off of her. She playfully licked his lower lip and pecked him. However, this seemed too ambitious of an action in Gaara's eyes and the boy pinned her hands above her head and trapped her tongue between his lips. He nuzzled the slick muscle, giving it the gentlest of bites, but rough enough to show that he was the one setting the rules now. This was meant to be a punishment, a torture for pushing him back at first.  
_He_ was the one leading.

The boy gave it one more suck and then dove in for another passionate, but more dominant than the previous, kiss.

Gaara cupped the girl's right breast and gave it a light squeeze, then guided his fingers down to trace painfully slow circles around Naruto's navel, right before letting his fingers travel all the way down to her nether region and ghost them over her wet flesh.

Gaara let her hands free, but they just continued lying loosely on the bed. He sucked on her lower lip and looked into her lustful dazed eyes. She tried. Naruto tried calling him, but ended up just mouthing his name, silently pleading him to stop this torture as the pleasure consumed her little by little. He had started the fire and, even though she just lay there in her post-sleep; inwardly, she now burned for him. She wanted him to take her up to heaven and back, Naruto knew he could, for he had done it countless times before.

It wasn't planned. If she had known her nagging for him to get up would lead to this…Well, she would've done it again. Naruto was addicted.

Nuzzling the swift skin of her navel, Gaara took pride as soft whimpers let him know he was heading the right way. The journey continued down to her pelvis where Gaara outlined each of the bones with the wet trail of his tongue, then jump right to her hip. Outlining further, he moved to her inner thigh and, suddenly speeding up, he licked along her sartorius – the most delicate muscle in the human body –, which did the job, and he had to steady her hips for she trembled thoroughly and her contracting muscles made Naruto try to close her legs and trap him in between.

This made him chuckle – a rather amused, but it was soaked with a hint of planning darkness, soaked with something devious. It was as if he was saying, _"I was right and you were wrong."_

He traveled up and when Naruto felt his lips _there_, her back arched and her fingers were quick to bury themselves in his red, messy bed hair.

It was hot, it was intense; it was both heaven and hell. Everything he did made her attempt to hold back her moans and whimpers, she didn't want to admit that he was right, but she failed miserably.

She screamed, and moaned, and writhed as he gave her the ultimate pleasure. And Gaara liked it. No, he _loved_ it. He put his tongue in and out, in and out, just to watch her wriggle in both pleasure and pure bliss.

Gaara's crotch burned and because both of his hands were busy holding her hips in place, all he could do was grit his teeth and press down to the mattress.

And Naruto…Her mind was a blank sheet. All she could see were white stars, but they made way for a mess of red to appear, – his hair. – It was then that she registered that he was now hovering above her. And with the smuggest of smirks, he wiped his glistering chin.

How dare he! Naruto opened her mouth to protest, but instead a silent scream broke from her throat and she gripped Gaara's shoulders tightly. He had just slipped two fingers inside of her, and his face features straitened as he concentrated and observed her closely. He watched as she gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into his bare shoulder blades – a sign of her stubbornness showing its head again, but it took only for his fingers to slide along her sweet spot and she fell into bliss. Gaara observed and mesmerized as her eyes clouded over once again and her hitching breath tickled his face. Sweat beaded on her forehead and he reached to brush the sticking golden locks away.

It was just a second that he stopped his ministrations.

It was enough for Naruto's hand to snake in his loose pants.

Gaara inhaled sharply when he felt a hand wrap a little too tightly around his length and started pumping it. He bit down on his lower lip. Both of Naruto's hands moved trapped between their chests and jerked him off. Surprise made him lose his concentration and he pressed down his forehead onto the pillow, where he felt locks of golden hair tickle his cheeks.

Gaara just could_ feel _the smug smile on her lips. And he didn't like it.

_What goes around__;__ comes around, love._ Her voice echoed in his head and he didn't know if she really said it, or if it was simply his imagination playing games with him; also, he didn't dwell in his curiosity, because it just felt so fucking _good_.

"You…Sly little fox…" Gaara panted out.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck and drew her in, kissing her heatedly, passionately before sliding another finger inside of her.

Hitched breaths, ears thumping, blood boiling…

They both needn't much.

Later Naruto wouldn't ask; for she didn't want to see that smug little smile of his, but she could swear she heard him whisper "Cum for me, Naruto" in her ear.

And she did. They both did, finally giving into the overwhelming pleasure.

**xXx**

The warmth of his body disappeared, Naruto tilted her head and opened her eyes to see Gaara taking a towel and heading for the bathroom. She propped herself up on her knees with her chest still rising and falling, attempting to stabilize her breathing.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" She asked a little confused and instinctively looked to her left, but quickly remembered that all that was left of the alarm clock; last week's brand new alarm clock, were broken pieces, wires and a half-glowing screen.

Gaara stopped and leaned against the frame of the door to look back at her.

"I have the day off today." He let her know as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Eeeeh?!" Naruto's palm connected so hard with her forehead that Gaara twitched at the sound and, sure enough, there was a red spot forming on it now. He didn't know if he should laugh or go kiss the mark away.

Instead, he reached out his hand.

"Come take a shower with me, Naru-koi." He suggested and he looked so damn handsome with his messy red hair, the many nail marks scattered on his shoulder blades, and his almost-but-not-really smiling lips that, for not the first time that morning, made Naruto's breath stuck in her throat once again.

Naruto moved off the bed and, with trembling legs, went to him and took his hand. And, for all she's worth, she would never let it go.

Never.

**xXx**

**More to come.**


End file.
